The Princess and the Fly
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: Devil Survivor AU/gender bent. A young girl and her friends confront the demon lord known as the Lord of Flies.


The Fly Princess

Devil Survivor AU/gender swap/angst

We had such high hopes, everything was going our way. Even those who had scorned us turned the other cheek. Miss Amane had joined our cause and even the military had agreed to give us one chance, it was all we needed after all. Haru's music would be our key to banishing the demons, the key to everything. All that was left was the last of the Bel demons, we had defeated the rest of their kin, what was two more? That was where our....my confidence got the best of everyone. It seems like an eternity ago everyone was excited to climb that tower and finish everything, but HE stood in our way. The infamous insect lord of Hell, Beelzebub. He boasted of his power, all of the Bel's did, how he would devour our brains and offer our souls to Lord Belrith, I just laughed at his bravado. These demons were so full of themselves I thought, priming my COMP for combat. With a flash the tame demon I had contracted appeared at my side, "who was the tough one now!" I shouted. My team mates did the same, Midori with her sparkle and Yuzu with an aura of uncertainty, the usual. Everything was as usual, the battle would be the same as before, knock around a few minions, then bash in the bosses head, nothing unusual.

For awhile everything did go as planned, the fly lord's followers fell one by one. There corpses smelt of rot and decay, a strange scent for spiritual beings. I thought nothing of it at the time, the old thing coursing through my brain was ending this conflict as soon as possible, I had a world to save! Then, then things went to hell, the corpses of the demons we had slain burst open in a eruption of rotten flesh and fetid air. From the geysers of filth came the true spawn of Beelzebub, endless swarms of flies that mimicked there master in every way. I gagged at the vileness of the scene, of all the demons I had fought, these things were the most disgusting. The battle had begun anew, the fly spawn engulfed the city street, biting and nipping at everyone in their path. The site of penetration quickly became infected, turning black in a matter of moments. It was some kind of poison, nothing new, Amane and Yuzu treated everyones wounds quickly. I smiled at my team mates as they attended to their heal duties, they had been so good to me, to everyone.

Thats what made what happened next so hard, both girls dropped to the ground, doubling over in a pain coming from their stomaches. As they clutched their stomaches they began to vomit black bile, mixed of blood and the fly poison, the sight was enough to unsettle my stomach as well. I could not put words to the situation, for the first time since all this started I feared for our lives, was it all going to end here?! Then, in a flash, it did. Amane was first, her body twisting all over as if she was having a seizure, then as suddenly as it began she fell silently to the city street. My hand trembled as I reached to check her pulse, my worst fears were quickly realized, their was no pulse, Amane was dead. Yuzu quickly followed suit, vomiting, seizures, then death. I tried to press on, yelling to Gin to finish off the rest of those damned flies, but the pain was to great, I collapsed on the ground next to my fallen friends. Mourning those who had given everything for our mission.

Looking back, I should not have done that. Within moments my friends fallen bodies began to vibrate in the same fashion as the demon corpses. All I could do was utter "Oh no..." before their bodies exploded into a cloud of demon flies. The plague of insects quickly engulfed me, biting at every inch of my exposed flesh. Then, my world melted into a black swarm of wings and skull marks. That was the last time I saw my world, the one we had tried to save...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When I awoke the battle was over, scanning the street in front tower quickly revealed a sea of corpses. Gin and Atsuro had fought against the fly lord himself, but it seemed even they had fallen to the cloud of wings and mouths, their bodies were marked by the site where the flies had burst forth. I wanted to cry, but all was lost, the tears would be wasted. Before I could question the nature of what had happened, Belzebub began lumbering towards me, his seemingly endless cloud of spawn trailing behind him. Within a moment his long stride brought us face to face, his putrid odor brought tears to my eyes and instilled terror in my mind. Then in a twisted displayed he reaching for my face, his feeler tipped arm brushing my face. It was like being kissed by sand paper. All I was able to do was yell, the rational part of my brain had completely shut down.

"Why did you let me live!?"I shouted. Belzebub flitted his wings in response, a ghastly vibration filled the air. He was trying to destroy the rest of my senses.

"My dear, you are the girl who would be King of Bel. What greater irony could there be then twisting you into a mere slave at my beck and call?" His voice was filled with the chattering of the damned. This was how much I had failed, we were supposed to save the world, but here I was, a slave to the lord of flies. "Do not try to resist, you will find I have taken ever precaution to ensure you submission, my minions have killed those traitors to our race you called allies. Now open wide, my dear."

I tried to resist but his strength was to great, he forced my mouth open with one hand and forced "some thing" down my throat with the other. I still don't know what hed fed me that night, but it changed me, twisted me into something more demon then woman. Wings forced their way through my back, fingers fused into armored claws, ears became antenna. The overgrown fly just laughed. "Men was made in God's image, what a mockery of his work your are!" I fell over, not used to the weight of my new form. As I fell all I could hear was my own sobbing, the infernal laugh of my new master, and then as if alive, I felt the entire world weep.


End file.
